Shere Khan and Ernie arrive/Colonel Hathi's march (reprise)
Here's when Shere Khan and Ernie arrive at the jungle, and the reprisal of Colonel Hathi's march goes in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Jungle Book. then fade to another part of the jungle where we see Shere Khan himself, and with him was Ernie. As he crawls slowly through some grass and then we see a deer grazing. As Shere Khan then creeps forward and then stops. Before crouching down, ready to pounce, when... Elephants: (trumpet) deer is alerted of the elephants and then runs away Elephants: Hup, two, three, four :Hup, two, three, four :Keep it up, two, three, four. Shere Khan: What beastly luck. Ernie: So that's the jungle patrol, huh? Shere Khan: Yes, that's the jungle patrol. Confound that ridiculous colonel Hathi. Hathi: Comany, sound off! Elephants march and sing: Oh we march from here to there Elephant #3: And it doesn't matter where are actually in different order now, elephant #3 is walking 5th #2 is #6, and Winifred who was #1 is now #7 - all backwards except that Hathi is still ahead of the herd and Hathi Jr. behind it Elephants: You can hear us push :Through the deepest bush :Hup, two, three, four Hathi: With a military air! Elephants: With a military air. trumpet Bagheera: The jungle patrol. Elephants: We're a crackerjack bridage :On a pachyderm parade :But we'd rather stroll :To a water hole Hathi Jr: Hup, two, three, four Elephants: For a furlough in the shade. Baghhera arrives Bagheera: Stop! don't notice Bagheera: Wait a minute! HALT!!! stop, crashing into each other Hathi: Who said "Halt"? I'' give the commands around here. Now speak up, who was it? Bagheera: Oh, it was me, colonel. Hathi: What do you mean, taking over my command? Highly irregular you know. Bagheera: Colonel, I am sorry, but-but I need your help. Khan comes closer to listen, as Ernie then comes in too Hathi: Impossible. We're on a cross-country march. Bagheera: It's an emergency, colonel. The man-cub must be found. Hathi: What man-cub? Ernie: A man cub? Shere Khan: How interesting... Bagheera: The one I was taking to the man-village. Hathi: It's where he belongs. Now sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march. Bagheera: No, no, you don't understand, Hathi. He's lost. He ran away. Shere Khan: How delightful. Hathi: Well, serves the young wippersnapper right. Bagheera: But, but Shere Khan, the tiger, he's sure to pick up the man-cub's trail. Khan nods. Hathi: Ha, ha. Shere Khan. Nonsense, old boy. Shere Khan isn't within miles of here. Khan chuckles Hathi: Sorry Bagheera. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know. Winifred: (walks up Hathi) This has gone far enough.. Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag! Hathi: Winifred? What are you doing out of ranks? Winifred: Never mind. How would you like our boy lost and alone in the jungle? Jr. poses as illustration for the words Hathi: Our son? But Winifred, old girl, that's an entirely different matter. Winifred: Humph! Hathi: Different. Entirely. Winifred: That boy no differnet than our own son. Now you help find him, or I'm taking over command. Hathi: What? A female leading my herd? Utterly preposterous. Hathi Jr.: Pop, the man-cub and I are friends. He'll get hurt if we don't find him. Please, Pop? Sir? Please? Hathi: Now, don't you worry, son. You father had a plan in mind all the time. Winifred: Huh. Sure you did. Hathi: Troopers, Company, left face! Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward. turn around, all elephants do one step behind, except Elephant #3, who then notices it and step behind too Hathi: Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find the lost man-cub. Bagheera: Thank you colonel. Now there's no time to lose. leaves Hathi: Yes, well. Good luck. (in whisper): When the man-cub is sighted you will sound your trumpet 3 times. Elephant #2: Yes sir. trumpets and Hathi silences him Hathi: Shh. Not now soldier. Elephant #2: Sorry, sir. Hathi (comes to Elephant #7) : Leutenant, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank. Khan leans forward to hear the whisper Elephant #7: Yes sir. Hathi (even quieter): And I shall take the other squad on the left flank (then very loud) '''COMPANY!!!!' (it's so loud, that even Shere Khan cringes from the volume of it and makes Ernie cover his ears) Forward... March! walk away, falling trees as they go Shere Khan: Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha. Ernie: Don't you think we should search for this man cub, Shere Khan? Shere Khan: Yes, Ernie. And now for my rendezvous with the lost man-cub. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series